I'm Not Gonna To Teach How To Dance With You
by nyath
Summary: Song-fic. UA. Como você não pode ver?   Eu acho que é muito fácil de entender, Harry, eu não vou ensiná-la como dançar, muito menos com você. -Feita para  Babylon Club no 6v- primeira vez aqui.


**I'm Not Gonna To Teach How To Dance With You **

You are the girl  
>That I've been dreaming of<br>Ever since I was a little girl

Merlim, por que essa é a pior festa de formatura do mundo?A música está horrível, o DJ deve estar tão bêbado quanto eu, as pessoas parecem estar submersas em uma felicidade infeliz.  
>É ao mesmo tempo aliviante e horripilante.<br>Você deixa tudo o que conheceu por sete, longos, anos e entra de cabeça na vida adulta. Você finalmente não é mais um idiota adolescente histérico, mas ainda não é um pleno adulto bem sucedido.  
>E eu sei, eu devia estar preocupado com o meu início de carreira no Ministério e com como o peso do meu nome ainda vai ajudar ou atrapalhar minha futura nova vida e tudo mais, mas eu não me importaria se: eu tivesse no meio de trasgos, dançando As esquisitonas, tomando um ponche de última qualidade e com tudo isso acontecendo várias vezes, se ele não estive com a Weasley fêmea nesse exato momento.<p>

One, I'm biting my tongue,

_Primeiro_  
>Eu começo a transparecer incomodado, tamborilo os dedos na parede, bato os pés no chão e mordo minha língua, aquilo não pode ser real.<br>Eu finalmente descido ir atrás da garrafa de Gim que eu havia escondido por de trás de uma das velhas e familiares pilastras do Salão. Na verdade eu começo a filosofar e beber ao mesmo tempo.  
>Ele sempre foi o cara que eu sempre sonhei, desde que eu...Desde sempre. Sucessivamente eu repito isso para mim mesmo, é como se eu sentisse algo quente, e não era o gim, crescendo dentro de mim.<br>Eu já não me importava com as pessoas me chamando, os meus amigos conversando e o estresse de minha acompanhante. O mundo era ele e pronto, acabava aí.

Two, he's kissing on you,

_Segundo_  
>Eu tenho a clara certeza que eu estou bêbado e começando a ter alucinações. Eles não poderiam estar se beijando, poderiam? Como isso aconteceu tão rápido?<br>Minhas ações seguintes foram resultado daquele calor dentro de mim que eu senti antes, que agora dominavam meu corpo todo e acredito que é uma coisa chamada "coragem" e talvez algo mais. Porém agora o que me importa é tirar aquela vadia de cima dele. Simples.

Three, why can't you see?

_Terceiro_  
>Como você não pode ver?<br>Eu acho que é muito fácil de entender, Harry, eu não vou ensiná-la como dançar, muito menos com você. Mas palavras que saem pela minha boca são novidade:  
>"Potter, eu não vou ensiná-la como dançar. Ainda mais com você." – Por que o mundo parecia um borrão enfumaçado e girante? E por que ele me olhava como se eu tivesse recusado um pedido do próprio Merlim? – "Ela tem dois pés esquerdos e sempre pisa no meu pé. Eu não vou ensiná-la a dançar com você."<br>A Weasley me manda um olhar torto, e ele de desentendimento. Será que eu falei enrolado demais? – "Olha não adianta insistir, eu não vou ensinar ninguém a dançar."

I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves<p>

Potter se aproximou de mim, a minha raiva estava se esvaindo aos poucos. "Malfoy..."- Ele parecia cauteloso, parecia que ele estava tentando explicar DCAT a uma criança trouxa de sete anos. - "Eu não sei o que você andou bebendo ( eu acho que ele estava olhando para a minha garrafa vazia de Gim, não dava para saber direito) ou fazendo, mas ninguém aqui te perguntou nada, muito menos sobre ensinar Ginny a dançar." – Ele estava falando tão calmamente e tão suavemente que eu queria cair abraçado a ele. Mas então eu olho para os lados e vejo todos os amiguinhos dele me olhando ou com uma cara confusa ou de poucos amigos. Eu vejo Weasey com Granger, ele com a blusa parcialmente aberta e ela com o batom completamente manchado e com os cabelos, hoje especialmente lisos, desgrenhados. Eu acho que eu estava interrompendo algo ali.  
>"Co-o-mo, ass-s-immm..." – O quê eu falei mesmo? Eu não me lembro. – " Você perguntou, se eu ensinaria a Weasley fêmea a dançar com você e eu falei não, foi isso. E eu não quero mais saber de como você está chapado ou bêbado demais para não se lembrar do que você mesmo disse. Mas eu sinto que estou interrompendo algo ali" – Eu apontei para o resto do trio e me pareceu que Granger corara – " Você é muito inútil mesmo ou finge ser? – Eu sentia uma vontade tão grande de brigar com ele, para alegrar aquela festa vulgar.<p>

I'm not gonna teach him how to Dance! Dance! Dance!

"Eu? O idiota?" – Ele estava ficando vermelho, era lindo, mas eu descobria que não era de vergonha. "Não sou que estou bêbado como um gambá, vindo do outro lado do Salão para importunar os seus, digamos, inimigos mortais, com suas alucinações e com sua arrogância e prepotência. Malfoy faça um favor a todos nós e vá vomitar em outro lugar."  
>Eu não entendia uma palavra do que ele falou, só sentia que o calorzinho do início da festa se direcionava inteiramente para ele. "Você é o idiota por que é cego, e não pode ver nem um palmo a sua frente." – Merlim, eu estava chorando? "Você nem suspeita, não é? Então seu idiota arrogante e pr-repo-i-ntente, lá vai uma dica."<p>

The second I do I know that we'll be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>Suspects a thing I wish I didnt do

A próxima coisa que eu faço é beijá-lo. Não me incomodo com os olhares chocados e com as bocas perplexas. A língua dele está na minha boca. Com a minha língua na boca dele. Ele está com os olhos fechados, eu fecho os meus. A música parou, o movimento que eu percebia agora só passava de um mundo distante, o gosto do Gim se confundia ao dele. Era como se o universo achasse seu equilíbrio completamente com aquele beijo. Tudo, finalmente, estava bem e o resto, pra mim não importava.


End file.
